


The Devil Into The Deep Blue Sea

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Restituisci il mio anello.» mormorò senza troppa convinzione.Le lunghe ciglia scure di Elijah velavano i suoi occhi, quando abbassò il capo e increspò le labbra in un ineffabile sorriso.«Io sono il tuo sire, piccolo mostro… faccio quello che voglio.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. E seguito del mio personale AU cominciato con il racconto Breathe.  
> Dedica: a Miky, auguri tesoro. Sono tuoi.   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**The Devil Into The Deep Blue Sea**

_I'm coming up, for air_  
Come and share my last breath  
Save it for a time when I'm here no more  
We're diving in the deep end  
We can't turn back again  
The battle never ends but you won the war 

_And the tide it takes me away from you_  
And it brings me back again  
And you fall like water right through my hands  
With every word you say 

_Oh, you'll find me, between_  
The devil and the deep blue sea  
And I'm going under  
Oh, you'll find me, between  
The devil and the deep blue sea 

_"Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea " - XYLØ_

 

Il circolo delle sue dita intorno ai capezzoli lo fece rabbrividire. Sospirò profondamente per non lasciar fuggire un lamento.  
Poi concentrò lo sguardo sul cupo grumo di lapislazzulo, incastonato nell’anello del proprio amante.  
«Restituisci il mio anello.» mormorò senza troppa convinzione.  
Le lunghe ciglia scure di Elijah velavano i suoi occhi, quando abbassò il capo e increspò le labbra in un ineffabile sorriso.  
«Io sono il tuo sire, piccolo mostro… faccio quello che voglio.» rispose con un tono nella voce di una dolcezza insostenibile, mentre chinato su di lui non smetteva di tracciargli curvi percorsi sul petto.  
Di scatto Tristan si sfilò dalle sue braccia, dall’incombente, accogliente tirannia del suo corpo. «Devi andare.» disse asciutto mentre si rimetteva in piedi. Senza voltarsi.  
Avvertiva però il suo sguardo sulla pelle. Avrebbe potuto descriverne il percorso lento e voluttuoso sul proprio corpo. Sulle ampie spalle e sull’incavo della schiena, e poi più giù, mentre s’incupiva su pallide curve virili, mentre s’accendeva di un’insolita tenerezza, non meno torbida, non meno possessiva, scendendo ancora sulle gambe magre. “Il mio sire…” pensò Tristan distrattamente.  
Cercò rifugio nella stanza adiacente, appena dietro la porta, per infilare i pantaloni.  
Non si era voltato del tutto per rientrare che si ritrovò Elijah di fronte. Aveva avuto almeno la decenza di cingersi i fianchi con un asciugamano.  
Il suo creatore, con la barba leggermente più folta e scura della sera prima, gli occhi che brillavano di vero desiderio sotto l’ironia superficiale.

Il Vampiro Originale allungò una mano su di lui, indugiò con pollice e indice sulla vita dei suoi pantaloni ancora senza cintura. Il pollice sfiorò con finta casualità l’addome piatto di Tristan.  
Questi sollevò sul proprio sire uno sguardo indecifrabile, troppo freddo per essere un invito.  
«Volevi questo?» mormorò Elijah con voce roca, aprendo l’altra mano per mostrargli l’anello.  
«Sì.» rispose Tristan in un sussurro, afferrando velocemente il cerchio d’oro che imprigionava il suo amuleto solare.  
L’idea che l’altro potesse anticiparlo, stringendo le sue dita per infilare di persona il prezioso oggetto, lo fece stranamente agitare.  
Sarebbe stato ridicolo, certo. Ma molto da Elijah. Controllare Tristan in ogni gesto, invadere il suo spazio. Fare di lui quello che voleva.  
Vita, Morte.  
Condanna o salvezza. Gelido rifiuto o appassionata lussuria.  
Sempre sull’orlo di un baratro, sempre con il fiato in sospeso. O senza fiato del tutto, sulla soglia di una nuova e perpetua fine.

«Stai attento a quello che fai, Tristan… O questa volta ti ucciderò sul serio.»  
«La prima volta era per scherzo? – domandò quello con un’inflessione soave ma tesa – E la seconda? – aggiunse inclinando la testa - E la millesima volta? Sai quante morti ci sono in cinque anni? Che cos’era, la tua? Una vendetta? Una dimostrazione di potere?» la voce salì di tono.  
«Era una meritata punizione – rispose Elijah con un sorrisetto, la voce bassissima. – E non era morte. Non era per sempre.»  
Già, pensò Tristan. Hai annientato tutti i tuoi nemici peggiori. A loro hai riservato una fine istantanea… e poi più nulla. L’oblio, la pace. A loro hai mostrato clemenza. Ma non a me.  
«Non sapevi dove fossi finito – non riuscì a trattenersi. Non riuscì a non sembrare accorato – Per quello che ti riguarda potevo marcire in eterno… O almeno fino a che la mia presenza non fosse stata richiesta da Freya, per i suoi incantesimi. Sarei annegato ancora, e ancora e ancora…» “In eterno” stava per ripetere.  
Ma Elijah lo anticipò e lo corresse: «Fino alla mia morte.»

Tristan sbatté le palpebre. Fino alla mia morte… Non l’aveva pensata in quel modo. Elijah era un vampiro Originale, non poteva morire, se non in particolari condizioni. Era lui, Tristan, quello che si era disgregato in mille e mille morti, una più terribile dell’altra. E tutte orrendamente uguali.

Sai come si annega nell’acqua del mare? Avrebbe voluto dire. La distinzione è d’obbligo, poiché nell’acqua salata il processo è un po’ più lento.  
C’è un primo atto inspiratorio riflesso. Così si dice: è la fase di sorpresa. L’acqua entra allora con risibile facilità. Un bel sorso… Perciò la glottide per reazione si serra, a proteggere i polmoni. È la fase detta “della resistenza”. La mia preferita…  
Ma non puoi trattenere il fiato troppo a lungo… La glottide si rilassa, inizi a respirare sott’acqua. O così credi… Atti forzati, affannosi. E l’acqua entra, nei polmoni e nello stomaco. Perdi coscienza e riflessi, vai in coma profondo. Boccheggi.  
Poi il tuo cuore si ferma.  
Fine.

Sei, sette minuti. Sette eterni, angosciosi minuti… Una morte orrenda, per un uomo.  
Una delle tante, per me. Per me la carne si rigenerava nell’attimo stesso in cui si corrompeva.  
E ricominciavo a morire nel momento stesso in cui tornavo a respirare.  
Cinque anni, Elijah, sono trecentosettantacinque mila e quattrocentoventotto morti. Potrei arrotondare, ma non voglio dimenticarne nemmeno una…

Tristan era rimasto in silenzio, mentre ogni momento di quell’interminabile agonia si rinnovava nelle fibre di un corpo ora perfettamente sano, in ogni cellula della sua mente sovraeccitata.  
Elijah fissava ostentatamente il suo sguardo azzurro. Stranamente assorto e attento, come se quel bagliore acquoreo serbasse memoria di un tormento che l’altro non voleva riferire. Poi l’Originale abbassò gli occhi.  
Quando li rialzò sul viso della sua creatura, essi splendevano scuri e implacabili come sempre.  
«Cinque anni…» sibilò Tristan.  
Elijah scosse la testa. «Fino alla mia morte – ripeté. Poi, dopo una lunga pausa – Legato alla tua miserabile vita dal momento in cui ti ho asservito.»  
Tristan boccheggiò. Distrattamente carezzò l’anello che indossava.  
Il gesto non sfuggì a Elijah, che incurvò le labbra con aria di scherno. «Devi fare quello che ti dico – mormorò insieme cupo e beffardo – Non puoi sfuggirmi, Tristan. Non ti basterebbero centinaia di migliaia di morti…». All’improvviso gli prese la mano. Il solito ghigno crudele, la solita espressione, dura come pietra. Le dita scivolarono sull’anello di Tristan, seguendone con i polpastrelli il circolo dorato. «Hai capito. Non mi sfuggi.» disse sfiorando la pelle tiepida.  
Tristan gli sottrasse la mano ed Elijah fece una smorfia divertita. Poi, voltandosi e rientrando in camera da letto, raccolse da terra la camicia e i pantaloni.  
Si rivestì con calma. A piedi nudi e con la consueta eleganza lasciò la stanza.

Tristan lo guardò andare via. Le nobili labbra s’incresparono in un sorriso impercettibile.


End file.
